Opposites Attract
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 5, 2000 (En:) February 17, 2001 |continuity= }} Yolei and Kari discover Ken being haunted by visions of the Dark Ocean, and all three are soon drawn into a world of darkness, relying on each other to get out in one piece. Note: The English video recap for this episode is either unavailable or non-existent. Synopsis While searching for Gatomon's Lost Tail Ring, which may help her become stronger, Kari and Yolei separate from the group. They run into Ken. Together they enter a dark dimension from the episode His Master's Voice. But Yolei can't see the Dark Ocean which is only visible to Kari and Ken since they have been there before. They both get uncomfortable. From Ken's actions they realize he had once been here too. Arukenimon uses this time to set Blossomon on them. Kari has such bad memories from when evil creatures tried to pull her down to kill her she becomes so shaken by this, Yolei has to make Kari snap out of it and together they make Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolve into Silphymon, destroying Blossomon. The resulting explosion alerts the rest of the DigiDestined, and the two groups are reunited. Featured characters (34) |c3= * (12) * (12) * (12) |c4= *Elecmon (3) * (12) * (22) * (23) * (24) * (26) * (34) |c5= *Numemon (1) *Unimon (2) *Kuwagamon (9) * (12) * (28) * (28) * (31) * (33) |c6= * (10) * (10) *'Blossomon' (27) * (30) |c7= * (8) |c8= * (31) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "We needed this like a hole in the head." :—'T.K.' on the situation with BlackWarGreymon. Gatomon: "I couldn't look for my ring back then, but if I had it now, I'd be one tough digi-kitty." Davis: "That's it then! We'll just have to go find it, whatever it is!" Kari: "You're the greatest!" Cody: "Trying to win points with Kari? Looks like it actually worked this time." Yolei: "Not even Davis can strike out every time." Davis: "Oh yes I can!" Veemon: "I don't think that's what you meant to say." :—The DigiDestined are onto Davis. "I hate it when she does that." :—'Gatomon' on Kari's tendency to run off unexpectedly. "My life is over! I'll never get married, have kids, make millions in the stock market! I hate this!" :—'Yolei', snap out of it! Kari: "Yolei, I'm really sorry for slapping you like that. It's just not like me. You seem to bring out the worst in me, maybe because we're so different." Yolei: "No, it's me." Kari: "I have to be honest, Yolei. The truth is, I envy you." Yolei: "Huh?" Kari: "I wish I could say what I'm feeling, like you do. I keep everything inside so no one gets hurt but me." Yolei: "I had no idea." :—Kari expresses herself to Yolei. "That's enough of that nonsense! Of course you're strong enough! You're the strongest person I've ever known! And if you think I'm gonna sit by and let you run on yourself like that, you can just think again! We'll fight it together, Kari. The darkness will never beat you, do you hear me?!" :—'Yolei' finally gets through to Kari. T.K.: "I thought I'd really lost you this time. I was afraid you'd slipped into the other world for good." Kari: "Don't worry, T.K. I have a feeling I won't be fighting it alone anymore." :—Kari reassures T.K. that she's not going anywhere. Other notes is watching us". |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Gatomon and Silphymon announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *While reading Silphymon's Digimon Analyser, 's voice lacks Stingmon's vibratto effect, causing it to sound like Leomon, who he also voiced. *Though Kuwagamon has appeared many times in the first two seasons, this is the first episode in which it/one speaks. }} de:Mädchenpower